2011/March
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of March, 2011. Mar 1 Monster Ball Tour: Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids Mar 2 Leaving Airport in Paris 3-2-11 Leaving the Airport in Paris 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Maison Martin Margiela, a bra by Cosabella, nails by Marian Newman, and platforms by Noritaka Tatehana. Hotel in Paris Arrival 3-2-11 Arriving at Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 3-2-11 Arriving at Hotel in Paris 002.jpg Leaving 3-2-11 Leaving Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 3-2-11 Leaving Hotel in Paris 002.jpg Mugler Fall 2011 Arrival 3-2-11 Arriving at Thierry Mugler Fashion Show in Paris 001.jpg Backstage :Look 1: 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 010.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage at TMFS in Paris 001.jpg :Look 2: 3-2-11 Backstage at TMFS in Paris 003.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 011.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 006.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage at TMFS in Paris 004.jpeg :Look 3: 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 012.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage at TMFS in Paris 002.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 005.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 008.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 002.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 003.jpeg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 004.jpeg :Look 4: 3-2-11 Behind the scenes 001.jpg Performance 3-2-11 At TMFS in Paris 001.jpg 3-2-11 At TMFS in Paris 002.jpg 109814391 10.jpg 3-2-11 Thierry Mugler Show 006.jpg 3-2-11 Thierry Mugler Show 005.jpg CNN Interview 3-2-11 CNN 001.jpg 3-2-11 CNN 004.jpg Backstage 3-2-11 CNN 003.jpg 3-2-11 CNN 002.jpg 3-2-11 Maxim in Paris 001.png Leaving 3-2-11 Leaving Thierry Mugler Fashion Show in Paris 001.jpg Maxim Restaurant Arrival 3-2-11 Arriving at Maxim Restaurant in Paris 001.jpg 3-2-11 Arriving at Maxim Restaurant in Paris 002.jpg Inside 3-2-11 Maxim in Paris 002.jpg 3-2-11 Maxim in Paris 003.jpg Leaving 3-2-11 Leaving Maxim Restaurant in Paris 001.jpg Mar 3 Arriving at Airport in Toronto TorontoAirportOutside.jpg 3-3-11 Arriving in Canada 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Versace and boots by Mugler. Monster Ball Tour: Air Canada Centre in Toronto Backstage 3-3-11 Monster Ball Tour in Toronto 001.jpg Mar 4 Hazelton Hotel in Toronto eTalk Primetime Special Interview 4-3-11 Interview with Ben Mulroney 001.jpg GagaOutsideToronto.jpg :Lady Gaga wears tights and boots by MUGLER, belt Alexander McQueen, leather coat by Asher Levine and sunglasses by Versace. New Music Live Interview 3-4-11 New Music Live 001.jpg 3-4-11 New Music Live 002.jpg Leaving Hotel 3-4-11 Hazelton Hotel.jpg 3-4-11 Toronto.jpg *Hair: Frederic Aspiras, makeup: Tara Savelo Monster Ball Tour: HSBC Arena in Buffalo Mar 6 Monster Ball Tour: Scotiabank Place in Ottawa 3-6-11 Scotiabank Place 001.JPG|Show 3-6-11 Scotiabank Place 002.JPG 3-6-11 Scotiabank Place 003.JPG Mar 8 Monster Ball Tour: TD Garden in Boston Backstage 3-8-11 TD Garden Backstage 001.jpg 3-8-11 TD Garden Backstage 002.jpg Mar 9 Shopping at Columbus Store in Boston GagaShoppingBoston.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Cartier and a bag by Versace. Mar 10 Monster Ball Tour: Jerome Schottenstein Center in Columbus Backstage 3-10-11 Backstage concert at Jerome Schottenstein Center in Columbus 001.jpg Mar 12 Monster Ball Tour: KFC Yum! Center in Louisville At Connections Club in Kentucky GagaDragConnection2011.jpg Backstage 3-12-11 Connections Club 002.jpg 3-12-11 Connections Backstage 002.jpg 3-12-11 Connections Backstage 003.jpg Mar 13 Leaving Hotel in Louisville 3-13-11 Louisville 001.JPG At Round Up Saloon : Main article: M. Riley Backstage 3-13-11 Out and about in Dallas 001.jpg 3-13-11 M. Riley 028.jpg 3-13-11 M. Riley 017.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Cartier and gloves by Chanel. Leaving Round Up Saloon 3-13-11 Leaving Round Up 001.jpg Mar 14 At Station 4 Station4GagaBTW.jpg Monster Ball Tour: American Airlines Center in Dallas Mar 15 Monster Ball Tour: AT&T Center in San Antonio Google Goes Gaga Announcement Google goes gaga promo.jpg Message to Japan Lady Gaga message to Japan Dejour.PNG Mar 16 Arriving at Dallas Hotel GagaDallas2011.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom made boots by Tony Lama. Leaving Hotel 3-16-11 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg Mar 17 Monster Ball Tour: Qwest Center Omaha in Omaha At Max Omaha Club GagaMax2011BTW.jpg Mar 19 Monster Ball Tour: EnergySolutions Arena in Salt Lake City Mar 22 Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga GoogleInterviews.jpg Backstage 3-22-11 Google goes Gaga.jpg 3-22-11 Google Goes Gaga 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Sally LaPointe (Fall 2011 Collection) and sunglasses by Cartier. Leaving Google Office in San Francisco 3-22-11 Meeting fans in Oakland.jpg Monster Ball Tour: Oracle Arena in Oakland Mar 23 At Twitter Headquarter TwitterHQinSF2011.jpg 3-23-11 Twitter Headquarters.jpg 3-23-11 Twitter Headquarters 003.png 3-23-11 Twitter Headquarters 04.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Adrienne Landau and sunglasses by Cartier. Monster Ball Tour: ARCO Arena in Sacramento Mar 24 At Krave Club Las Vegas :Main article: Popjustice, Peter Robinson CountryRoadGaga.jpg KraveVegasGaga.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom bodysuit by Mugler, a belt by Alexander McQueen, boots by Ellie, a vintage gloves by Chanel and sunglasses by Cartier. Mar 25 Inez and Vinoodh Photoshoot 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 007.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 016.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 006.jpg Backstage 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh Backstage 014.jpg Monster Ball Tour: MGM Grand in Las Vegas Mar 26 Monster Ball Tour: US Airways Center in Phoenix Backstage 3-26-11 Backstage at US Airways Center in Phoenix 001.jpg Mar 27 At Mexican Nightclub in LA 2011BirthdayParty.jpg Mar 28 Monster Ball Tour: Staples Center in Los Angeles Backstage 3-28-11 Los Angeles 001.jpg 3-28-11 Los Angeles 002.jpg Leaving La Cita Club 3-28-11 Leaving La Cita Club 001.jpg Mar 29 Arriving at a Studio in Los Angeles 3-29-11 Out and about in LA 001.jpg Monster Ball Tour: Viejas Arena in San Diego Mar 31 MTV Platinum Video Play Awards :Main article: MTV 3-31-11 MTV Platinum Video Play Awards.jpg Monster Ball Tour: Honda Center in Anaheim Backstage 3-31-11 Backstage at The Monster Ball Tour at Honda Center, Anaheim 004.jpg 3-31-11 Backstage at Honda Center in Anaheim 001.jpg 268085609.jpg 3-31-11 Backstage at The Monster Ball Tour at Honda Center, Anaheim 003.jpg Mar ?? OntheRoadMarch.jpg BackstageMarch.jpg Category:2011 fashion